parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
BramGroatFilms' Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for BramGroatFilms' that he should choose for YouTube. Casts Thomas/Snow White (Emily & The Seven Narrow Gauge Engines) *Emily as Snow White *Duke as Doc *Sir Handel as Grumpy *Peter Sam as Happy *Rusty as Sleepy *Skarloey as Bashful *Rheneas as Sneezy *Duncan as Dopey *Daisy as The Evil Queen *Diesel 10 as The Witch *James as The Prince *Arry & Bert as The Vultures *The Owl as The Raven *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Magic Mirror *Henry as Humbert the Huntsman *Pixar Cars as The Animals Thomas/Pinocchio (Thomas) *Thomas as Pinocchio (You know the penalty if you edit this!) *Edward as Mr. Geppetto *Duck as Jiminy Cricket (You'll be put to death if you edit this!) *Bertie as Figaro *Caroline as Cleo *Diesel as Honest John (This will teach you a lesson if you edit this!) *Scruffey as Gideon (You'll pay if you edit this!) *Gordon as Stromboli (You're banned if you edit this!) *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Coachman *Lady as The Blue Fairy (Edit this, and you're in trouble!) *Smudger as Lampwick (You'll be grounded if you edit this!) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro the Whale (You should be ashamed for editing this!) Thomas/Dumbo (Percy) *Gordon as The Ringmaster *BoCo as Joe *Thomas as Timothy Mouse *Percy as Dumbo *James as Casey Jr. *Henry as Stork *Rosie as Giddy Elephant *Molly as Cathy Elephant *Mavis as Prissy Elephant *Daisy as Matriarch Elephant *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Duck as The Stork *Smudger as Skinny *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty as The Crows *Belle, Lady, Flora, Old Slow Coach, Caroline, Elizabeth, Isobella, Caitlin, and Millie as The Other Female Elephants Thomas/Bambi (Skarloey) *Skarloey as Young Bambi *Rheneas as Young Thumper *Sir Handel as Young Flower *Rosie as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Percy as Adult Thumper *Edward as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Daisy as Bambi's Mother *Gordon as The Prince of the Forest *Duck as Friend Owl *Mavis as Mrs Quail *Belle as Girl Bunny *Molly as Girl Skunk *Lady as Quail Mother *Terence as Mr. Mole *James as Squirrel *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Man *Smudger as Young Ronno *Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno *Troublesome Trucks as The Dogs *Spencer as The Porcupine *Scruffey as Chipmunck *Patrick as Stab *Elizabeth as Ronno's Mother *Bertie as Jab *Isobella as Thumper's Mother *Caroline, Annie ,Clarable, and Henritta as Thumper's Sisters *Toad as Groundhog *Rusty as Frog *Old Slow Coach as Aunt Ema *Lorry 1 as Young Stab *Lorry 2 as Young Jab *Lorry 3 as Young Shrill *Peter Sam as Adult Shrill Thomas/Song of the South (Song of the Railway) *Thomas as Br'er Rabbit *Diesel as Br'er Fox *Dennis as Br'er Bear *Toby as Uncle Remus *Duck as Johnny *Oliver as Toby *Rosie as Ginny Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Cast in The Wind in the Willows: *Thomas as Mr Toad *Percy as Moley *Toby as Ratty *Edward as Mc Badger *Henry as Cyril Proudbottom *Diesel as Mr Winkie *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Derek, Old Stuck Up, The Horrid Lorries, Bulstrode, The Spiteful Break Van, and the Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels *Sir Topham Hatt as The Narrator *Diesel 10 as The Judge *Season 1 Trucks as Devils and Police Officers Cast in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: *James as Ichabod Crane *Sir Topham Hatt's Cat as Black Cat *Emily as Katrinda *Gordon as Brom Bones *The Chinese Dragon as The Headless Horseman *Sir Topham Hatt as The Narrator Thomas/Cinderella (Emily) *Emily as Cinderella *Lady as The Fairy Godmother *Arthur as Prince Charming *Toby as The King *Edward as The Grand Duke *Bill as Jaq *Ben as Gus *Gordon as Lucifer *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Witch *Neville as Bruno *Elizabeth as Stepmother *Rosie as Anastasia *Molly as Drisella *Duncan as The Baker Thomas/Alice in Wonderland (1951) (Rosie in Wonderland (1951)) *Rosie as Alice *Emily as Alice's Sister *Bertie as Dinah *Skarloey as The White Rabbit *Duke as The Doorknob *TFC as Dodo *Jack and the Pack as The Animals of the Caucus Race *Bill and Ben as Twiddledum and Twiddledee *Gordon as Walrus *Oliver as Carpenter *Duck as Bill the Lizard *Stanley as the Caterpillar *Madge as a Bird in a Tree *Duncan as Cheshire Cat *Henry as Mad Hatter *James as March Hare *Toad as Dormouse *Card Painters played by Toby, Stepney, and Spencer *Troublesome Trucks as Marching Cards *Daisy as Queen of Hearts *Rusty as King of Hearts Thomas/Peter Pan (Thomas Pan) *Thomas as Peter Pan *Emily as Wendy *Whiff as John *Percy as Michael *Lady as Tinkerbell *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook *Splodge as Mr. Smee *Derek as The Crocodile *Dennis as The Singing Pirate *Gordon as Mr. Darling *Daisy as Mrs. Darling *Narrow Gauge Engines as The Lost Boys *Troublesome Trucks as The Pirates Thomas/Lady and the Tramp (Emily and Thomas) *Tramp-Thomas *Lady-Emily *Alligator-Chinese Dragon *Hyena-Scruffey *Boris-BoCo *Three Big Dogs-Diesel, Arry and Bert *Si and Am-Bill and Ben *Trusty-Henry *Jock-Edward *Tony-Gordon *Joe-James Thomas/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Engine) *Emily as Princess Aurora (aka Briar Rose) *Edward as Prince Phillip *Mavis as Flora *Rosie as Fauna *Lady as Merryweather *Gordon as Samson *Henry as King Hubert *Molly as The Queen *James as the Guitar Player *Daisy as Maleficent *Diesel 10 as Maleficent the Dragon *Duncan as Diablo the Raven *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Smudger, Max, Monty, and The Troublesome Trucks as The Goons Thomas/101 Dalmatians (101 Engines) *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Edward as Roger *Molly as Anita *Elizabeth as Nanny *Daisy as Cruella De Vil *D261 as Jasper *Derek as Horace (I know, Derek is good) *Gordon as Danny *Murdoch as Captain *Henry as Colonel *James as Sgt. Tibbs *Toby as Towser *Flora as Lucy *Whiff as Patch *Scruff as Rolley *Fergus as Lucky *Percy as Freckles *The Coaches as K9 Krunchies Dogs/London Dogs *Donald as The Collie *Douglas as Labrabor *Diesel 10 as The Evil Man on the show, Thunderbolt Thomas/The Sword In The Stone (The Sword In The Rails) *Thomas as Arthur *Edward as Merlin *Gordon as Sir Ector *James as Kay *Duck as Sir Pellinore *Duke as Archimades *Fergus as The Guard Thomas/Mary Poppins (Emily Poppins) *Spencer as Admiral Boom *Edward as Mr. Binnacle (You can't edit this!) *James as Bert (No editing!) *Emily as Mary Poppins *Gordon as Mr. Banks *Molly as Mrs. Banks *Rosie as Jane *Thomas as Michael (You know the penalty if you break BramGroatFilms' heart by editing this!) *Daisy as Katie Nanna *Henry as Uncle Albert (You'll die if you edit this!) *Percy as Fox (You're doomed if you edit this!) *Elizabeth as Housekeeper *Madge as Cook *Murdoch as Constable Jones *Narrow Gauge Engines as The Penguins (You know the penalty for editing this!) *Oliver as Mr. Dawes, Jr. (You know the penalty for breaking BramGroatFilms' heart!) *BoCo as Mr. Dawes, Sr. *Bertie as Andrew The Dog Thomas/The Jungle Book (The Sodor Book) *Thomas as Baloo *Percy as Mowgli *James as Bagheera *Diesel as Kaa *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan *Gordon as Colonel Hathi *Daisy as Winfred *Skarloey as Junior *George as King Louie *Derek, D261, Den, Dart, Max, Monty, Dennis, Splatter and Dodge as Monkeys *Troublesome Trucks as Elephants *Toby as The Leaf Eating Elephant *Henry as Wolves Father *Mavis as Wolves Mother *Coaches as Wolves *Edward as The Wolf Leader *Jack, Alfie, Byron, Ned, Kelly and Patrick as The Vultures *Rosie as Shanti *Peter Sam as Ranjan *Toad as Baby Mowgli *BoCo as Mowgli's Father *Elizabeth as Mowgli's Mother *Duck as Elephant Whispers To Winifred *Murdoch as Black Eyed Elephant *Stepney as Elephant with Silly Grin *Douglas as Elephant with Fly *Donald as Elephant with Hair Thomas/The Aristocats (The AristoEngines) *Bill as Toulouse *Ben as Berlioz *Rosie as Marie *Emily as Duchess *Thomas as Thomas O, Mally *Molly as Madame *Edward as George *Gordon as Nepolieot *James as Laytheyet *Mavis as Frou-Frou *Diesel as Edgar *Terence as The Milk Men Thomas/Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Turntables and Coaches) *Emily as Eglantine Price *James as Emelius Browne *Rosie as Carrie *Sir Handel as Paul *Thomas as Charlie *Henry as The Codfish Thomas/Robin Hood (Thomas Hood) *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Lady as Maid Marian *Diesel 10 as Prince John *Splodge as Sir Hiss *Spencer as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Duck as Friar Tuck *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Edward as Alan-A-Dale *Percy as Skippy *Toby as Toby (They both share the same name) *Rosie as Tagalong *Molly as Mrs. Rabbit *James as Otto *D261 as The Crococaptian *George as Trigger *Buster as Nutsy (I know Buster is good) *Bertie as Father Mouse *Madge as Mother Mouse *Blue Trucks as The Raccoons *Troublesome Trucks as The Wolf Hunters *The Chinese Dragon as The Runaway Tent *Gordon as King Richard Thomas/The Fox & The Hound (The Steam Engine & The Diesel Engine) *Sir Handel as Young Tod *Rusty as Young Copper *Thomas as Adult Tod *Salty as Adult Copper *Diesel as Amos Slade *Spencer as Chief *Elizabeth as Widow Tweed *Mavis as Big Mama *Bill and Ben as Dinky and Boomer *Madge as Tod's Mother *Gordon as Mr. Digger *Percy as Procupine *Emily as Vixey *The Chinese Dragon as The Bear Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective (The Narrow Gauge Engine Detective) *Freddie as Basil *Sir Handel as Dawson *Rosie as Olivia *Duke as Hiram Flaversham *Diesel as Ratigan *George as Fidget *Lady as The Mouse Queen *Bertie as Toby *Mighty as Sherlock Holmes *Mac as Dr Watson *Elizabeth as Housekeeper *Mavis as the Bar Lady Thomas/Oliver and Company (Percy and Company) *Percy as Oliver *James as Dodger *Daisy as Rita *Thomas as Tito *Henry as Francis *Gordon as Einstein *Neville as Figan *Emily as Jenny *Elizabeth as Georgette *Diesel as Sykes *Arry and Bert as Roscoe and Desoto Thomas/The Rescuers Down Under (The Engines Down Under) *Thomas as Bernard *Diesel 10 as The Razorback Thomas/Beauty and the Beast (Emily and Henry) *Emily as Belle *Henry as The Beast (Edit this, and you'll get it!) *Murdoch as Prince Adam (You edit this, and I'll punish you!) *Thomas as Lumiere (I'll punish you for editing this!) *Donald/Douglas as Human Lumiere (Edit this, and you'll be done for!) *Percy as Cogsworth (If you edit this, you'll be executed!) *Duck as Human Cogsworth (I will find and kill you if you edit this!) *Daisy as Mrs. Potts (I'll hunt down and execute you for editing this!) *Elizabeth as Human Mrs. Potts (If you resist by continuing to edit this, you'll die!) *Skarloey as Chip (If you refuse to stop editing this, you'll be sorry!) *Stepney as Human Chip (If you fail to stop editing this, you'll be done for!) *Rosie as Feather Duster *Edward as Maurice *Gordon as Gaston (You're doomed for editing this!) *James as LeFou (You'll join evil for editing this!) *Diesel as Monsieur D'Arque *Coaches as Bimbettes *Duncan as Footstool *Bertie as Dog Footstool *Old Slow Coach as Wardrobe *Neville as Bookseller *Toad as Phillippe *Wolves as Themselves *My cast is the same as Lloydie555Reborn's. Thomas/Aladdin (Thomas) *Thomas as Aladdin *Duck as Genie *Bertie as Abu *Emily as Princess Jasmine *Diesel as Jafar *Toby as The Sultan *Percy as Rajah *James as Iago *Spencer as Razoul *Harold as Carpet *The Chinese Dragon as The Cave of Wonders *Arry, Bert, Max, and Monty as Razoul's Minions *Edward as Cassim *Diesel 10 as Saluk Thomas/The Lion King (The Engine King) *Gordon as Mufasa *Belle as Sarabi *Skarloey as Young Simba (I'm warning you for editing this!) *Old Slow Coach as Sarafina *Rosie as Young Nala *Henry as Adult Simba (If you do this by changing Henry to Thomas, you'll be doomed!) (NOT THOMAS) *Emily as Adult Nala *James as Timon *Percy as Pumbaa (Edit this and you'll be dead!) *Duck as Rafiki (You'll know the power of evil for editing this!) *Diesel 10 as Scar (If you continue to edit this, you're done for!) *Daisy as Shenzi (If you keep editing, I'll post warnings up to you!) *Arry as Banzai (And if you post up warnings to me for editing, you'll get it!) *Bert as Ed (Nice try, but you can't edit this!) *Fergus as The Gopher *Millie as Young Kiara *Peter Sam as Young Kovu (Editing this, huh? I'll show you who's tough) *Lady as Adult Kiara (You'll know the penalty for breaking BramGroatFilms' hearts by editing his casts) *Stepney as Adult Kovu (You'll repent for editing this!) *Elizabeth as Zira *George as Nuka (You'll die braver than most for editing this!) *Mavis as Vitani (young and adult) (Edit this, will you?) *Madge as Ma (Break BramGroatFilms' heart by not leaving his cast alone, will you?) *Edward as Uncle Max *Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Max, Monty, D261, Dennis, and Troublesome Trucks as The Hyenas Thomas/Pocahontas (Emily) *Emily as Pocahontas *James as John Smith *Diesel as Governor Ratcliffe *Bertie as Meeko *Henry as Chief Powhaton *Derek as Kocoum *Thomas as Thomas *Elizabeth as Grandmother Willow *Percy as Percy *Duck as Wiggins *Donald as Lon *Douglas as Ben *Peter Sam as Flit *Bill and Ben as Two Owls *Rosie as Nakoma *Edward as Kekate *Murdoch as King James *The Bad Diesels as Ratcliffe's Settlers *Trucks as Guards *Hector as Indians *Oliver as John Rolfe *Molly as Queen Anne *Madge as Mrs. Jenkins *Duncan as Uttamtomakkin Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame (The Tank Engine of Notre Dame) *Thomas as Quasimodo *Diesel as Frollo *Victor as Victor *James as Hugo *Madge as Laverne *Gordon as Captain Pheobus *Emily as Esmarelda *The Troublesome Trucks as The Guards Thomas/Hercules (Thomas) *Thomas as Hercules *Lady as Megara *Diesel as Hades *Bill and Ben as Pain & Panic *Percy as Phil *Toby as Zeus *Mavis as Hera Thomas/Mulan *Emily as Mulan *Thomas as Captain Shang (You'll die for editing this!) *James as Mushu (You're banned for editing if it keeps up!) *Sir Handel as Yao (Editing this, huh? You'll pay for it) *Oliver as Ling (Think you can edit this, huh?) *Henry as Chien Po *Diesel 10 as Shan Yu *The Bad Diesels as The Huns *Spencer as Shang's Guard *Daisy as Matchmaker *Smudger as Hayabusa the Falcon *TUGS Characters as The Horses *Gordon as The Emperor Of China *Duncan as Chi-Fu *Salty as Shang's Father (Refusing to leave this alone by editing it, eh?) *Coaches as Huns *Fergus as Crick-ee *Edward as Fa Zhou *Mavis as Fa Li *Molly as Grandmother Fa *Terrance as Little Brother *Toad as Mulan's Horse *Hector as Shan Yu's Horse Thomas/Tarzan *Thomas as Tarzan *Emily as Jane *Mavis as Terk *Molly as Kala *Diesel as Clayton *James as Kerchak *Henry as Tantor *Fergus as Young Tarzan *Rheneas as Young Terk *Rusty as Young Tantor *Peter Sam as Baby Tarzan *Edward as Professor Archimedes Q. Porter *Elizabeth as Mama Gunda *D261 as Zugor *Murdoch as Uto *Dennis as Kago *The Chinese Dragon as Sabor *The Bad Diesels as Clayton's Men *The Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Baboons *Bill and Ben as Flynt & Mungo *Freight Cars as Leopard People *D199 as Tublat *Elizabeth as Queen La *Murdoch as Tarzan's Father *Belle as Tarzan's Mother *Bash and Dash as The Rhinoceros and The Bird *Rusty as Young Tantor Thomas/The Road to El Dorado (The Road to Sodor) *Bill as Tuilo *Ben as Miguel *Emily as Chel *Gordon as Chief *Diesel as Tzekel-Kan *Diesel 10 as Cortes *Toad as Altivo Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove (The Tank Engine's New Groove) *Thomas as Kuzco *James as Kuzco (llama) *Gordon as Pacha *Mavis as Chicha *Peter Sam and Rosie as Tipo and Chaca *Henry as Kronk *Daisy as Yzma *Skarloey as Old Man *Elizabeth as Waitress *Arthur as Angel Kronk *Diesel as Devil Kronk *Donald and Douglas as 2 Men in Checkerboard *Boco as Chef Thomas/Pirates of The Caribbean (Engines of the Caribbean) *Salty as Jack Sparrow *Thomas as Will Turner *Emily as Elizabeth Swan *Bill and Ben as Mullroy and Mulrogg *Diesel 10 as Davey Jones *Diesel as Barbossa Category:BramGroatFilms Category:BramGroatOnDa